The instant invention relates generally to illuminated signs and more specifically it relates to a light shroud for a highway sign.
Numerous illuminated signs have been provided in prior art that are adapted to include light sources to light up words, numbers and symbols, so that people may easily see them at night or in dark situations. For example, U.S. patents numbered U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,265 to Holtzman; 5,165,187 to Shahidi-Hamedani et al.; Des. 300,374 to Dziurman and Des. 303,017 to Flores all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.